Cross My Heart
by MyNameIsCrazy
Summary: The Winchesters team up with an unlikely ally who wants the same goals as them. But how trustworthy is she? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own SPN or anyone else, other than Sky! And this is a kind of AU where they didn't bolt the basement door!**

* * *

"Sam, are you sure this is the place Crowley said to meet?"

"Dean, I'm positive. He said right here. This weird, old, abandoned mill."

"Sam, this could be a trap."

"Dean, everything could be a trap."

"Not this time. Hello boys."

From out of the shadows stepped a girl, no more than twenty-five or twenty-six. She had long wavy brown hair and a softly shaped face. Her eyes were dark brown, but she blinked, and they turned a solid red, only lighter around the iris.

"Crowley, you smarmy dick, let her go," Dean shouted. The girl made a 'tsking' sound and shoved her hands into her back pockets. She blinked again and her eyes returned to normal.

"I'm not Crowley. Well, technically I am, but I'm not the king of hell," the girl replied, smirking.

"Yeah, then who are you?" Sam barked.

"I'm Sky Crowley. His daughter."

* * *

Back at the motel room, Dean sat on the bed and Sam paced around the room while I was stuck in a devil's trap.

"The king of hell has a daughter?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner!" I sassed back. I rolled my eyes and shifted my weight in agitation.

"Well she does have his attitude," Sam added.

"Shut up Sam," Dean barked. He turned on me and I cocked my hips, folded my arms, and turned my mouth up in a crooked smile.

"So what are you doing topside? Shouldn't you be flirting it up with the castle guards or something?"

I laughed mirthlessly and sighed. "You Winchesters are so funny! Daddy is just like that, did you know that?" I said. The both blanched. "Oh you didn't know? That was who told me how to find you two ass clowns. Well, one ass clown and a moose."

Sam sat down with Dean and took a swig of his beer and stood back up. "What do you want?"

"I want my father defeated. I'm sick of this stupid plan to take over the world and have those black eyed monkey men roaming free," I said, my face completely serious.**  
**

Dean and Sam looked at me in utter bewilderment then at each other. "What do you mean that you want the gates of Hell closed? You're a demon. You should be trying to kill us right about now," Dean said coldly. His steely green eyes were full of anger, which I found to be totally sexy.

"You are so sexy when you're angry, Dean. And shouldn't you be trying to kill me as well, seeing as I have been the only demon let into this batcave?" I responded, just as cooly. Sam squirmed uncomfortably and Dean looked equally as so. I smirked. "Speachless? I seem to have that kind of effect on people."

"You do know this is practically a kamikaze mission, right? Once we close the gates, you'll vaporize," Sam said, a note of concern in his voice after shaking his uneasiness. His concern for my safety made me stop a bit before responding.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take," I told them in my most serious tone. They seemed to take me quite literally, due to the looks they exchanged. "Now will you please let me go? We have work to do and Sam is in no fit state to do anything."

Dean took his boot and scratched out the paint of the devil's trap and I walked out. I stretched my arms over my head and rolled my neck. "The devil's trap made me feel stiff," I said when they gave me odd looks. I walked over to one of the tables and sat down, tall boots propped up on the wood table.

"Hey, hey, hey, boots off the table," Dean snarled. He opened a beer bottle, handed one to Sam and, to my utter surprise, one to me.

"This isn't our first time working with demons. We aren't going to trust you, but we will help you if you help us," Sam said sternly.

"You guys can play nice with the other kids!" I mocked, though they saw no humor in it. My shoulders slumped and I leaned back in my chair. "You boys and I want the same thing. My father defeated, and the gates of hell closed. Why shouldn't you trust me? You never questiom trusting anyone else, like Castiel, or Kevin, or even Bobby.

"I'm not like others of my kind. I want hell CLOSED, boys. Any other demon would kill you first, ask questions later," I said. Sam and Dean looked at each other with the look of I was right on their handsome faces and shrugged.

"We've had run ins in the past with hypocritical demons before," Dean explained. Sam nodded in a greement and I slowly did in acknowledgement.

"Ruby wasn't exactly top knotch, hot off the press. She was a bit of a rogue. Meg on the other hand, she was a good friend. I liked her a lot. She even served as a lady in waiting to me in the middle ages when my father ran pretty much all of England. But she was true to her word. Just as I will be. You giys can trust me," I said. It was a lot for a demon to say, I knew that. So what they didn't see was that I had my fingers crossed on my free hand under the table. I had a plan brewing, I just didn't know what it was yet.

Hey, I was a demon. What do you expect from me?

* * *

**A/N: I have only gotten up to season eight, the end of said season. So NO ONE RUIN IT FOR ME PLEASE. **


	2. Chapter 2

I was shown to a room down the hall from Dean and across from Sam and it looked comfortable enough. I made them pull apart the bed, and the desk and lift up the rugs, just in case they had spray painted devil's traps at all. Even the ceiling and doors were clear.

"Thanks boys," I smiled as I pushed them out of the room and shut the door. I slumped against the door and ran my fingers through my long brown hair. I had no idea about how I was going to go about and handle this. I was so scared. I put on a brave, confident air, but I wasn't sure how long that would last. I had never been out of hell before this. I was spawned there, so it wasn't like I was human before and became a demon.

I stood, pulled on my own trench coat, tied the belt and shut my eyes. When I opened them again, I was walking along a dimly lit alley in Venice. Lights were strung from balcony to balcony, barely glowing as they all prepared to be lit up. Tall gas lamps had their small window doors open, waiting for the little lantern lighters to come around. I smiled as I jammed my hands into my pockets and strolled along the canals, listening to the gondolas bump gently against the concrete walls. Pockets of laughter came from open windows and out wafted delicious smells of food.

I came out along a busy street and handed a few euros and grabbed a purple helmet and hopped on a white moped. The sky was just growing dark and the lights over the canals were just starting to flicker into life. Gas lamps everywhere were springing to life as their little lamp lighters lit them.

People were out, laughing, talking, and joking, having a wonderful evening. I walked, going into small shops and looking around, listening to street musicians, tossing them a euro or two here and there. I had no idea how long I had walked for, or how long I had been gone. All I knew was that I grinned broadly when I found my favorite little bistro, Amore e Dolci and sat down at an outside cafe table, picking up the menu.

A waiter came over with a small glass of water and smiled at me. He had a sweet, handsome face with dark eyes and a gentle smile. His dark hair fell in his face a little, a bit stiff from the gel.

"Cappucino e tiramisu, per favore," I said to him. He smiled, straightened and walked away. I rested my chin on my fingertips, my elbows propped up on the table. Here, I was undetectable. At least under my father's radar anyway. And I treasured that.

I was a princess, yes. But I hated being so. I just wanted my own life. A life to live here. In Venice. The city I loved. The city I came to every time I needed to think. It was almost home to me. I even had my own little apartment overlooking a larger part of the canals, with my own balcony even. I loved it there. I loved it here. I never wanted to leave. I looked around at all the happy people, just strolling and taking their time, with where they had to go, and I knew I had to do the same. Dean and Sam could wait. Just a little longer.

But I knew that Dean and Sam would come looking for me by morning. I had no choice but to leave.

When the waiter came back, I asked him to wrap it to take with me and he agreed politely. At his return, I handed him a euro worth ten and walked away. Cappucino in hand, tiramisu in a small little dessert box, I headed back to my little alley and vanished.

Upon opening my eyes, I was back in my room, standing directly in front of Dean and Sam who were sitting on my bed.

"Where were you?" Dean asked sharply. His steely green eyes were alight with light anger and the same was for Sam. They both looked upset and strangely, disappoingted.

I bit my lip. "What's it to you, Winchester?" I retorted. My hands, I felt, were shaking slightly under the intensity of their gaze.

"What are those?" Same asked in the same tone, gesturing to my cappucino and tiramisu. I looked at them and chewed my lip even further.

"I went out," I said aloofly. It was my only barrier and it was starting to crumble. I knew they were going to find out. I was gone all night. I looked at the alarm clock on my nightstand and it read, in bright green numbers, nine fifty-two am. It was close to seven when I had left.

"Out where that you were gone close to fourteen hours?" Dean snapped sharply. I couldn't help myself now. I burst out laughing, though still managing to keep a good handle on my drink and dessert.

"You sound like parents to a teenager! I'm over three thousand years old!" I laughed. "I was around when Rome rose and fell! Don't talk to me in that way!"

"We had a deal. You help us, we help you. Easy as that," Sam said calmly. I hated when he spoke like this. It made my stomach and other insides writhe, like I did something wrong. But I stood my ground. I needed time to think. And Venice was the home of my heart. Easily, I would gravitate there. But they'd never find that out.

"I know our deal! You don't have to read it back to me. But no one ever said 'you're confined to the premises and you are a prisoner here. You can only leave when we say so'!" I hollered back. It felt so good to come out and say that.


End file.
